PRINCE HUNTER
'''PRINCE HUNTER '''is the character song of Masayuki Hori. Two versions, vocal and instrumental, were released in the Volume 2 set as a special CD. Performers Personnel Videos Lyrics Romaji= Houkago no aizu tsukamaeni iku ze Ore dake ga tsukutte yareru kara Hibon na sutourii omae shika dekinai To tte oki no butai wo Warugi ga zero no egao ga tsumi tsukuri de Sou datsu sen wa tsudzuku e teki ni okashii daro Kawari wo sagashite mite mo chigai sugite Kakushin ni kawaru dake omae ja nakya dame da to Kotoba wo machigaetari Shitsurei kiwamari nai atsukai wo shitari shite mo Sore demo mushi dekinai miryoku ga ore wo kaki tateru Shinsaku wa motto miseba wo tsukutte Atarashii kyouchi e ikanai ka Illusion da toka uta mo ii kamo na Tondemonai butai wo Kake dasu sugata ga touku kara mieta Nigasanai tobidou gumo ari da Kizu darake sore mo e ni naru janai ka Akushon mo ire toku ka sutanto nado irenai Amai kotoba wo tsumuide mata hitori to Raibaru wa fuete iku ii kagen koriro tte Kawari ga mitsukaru no nara kurou shinai Zannen na ikemen ja tsutomaranai purinsu Suki o mite mata nigeta Ore no hokaku nouryoku wo mikubi tte iru no ka a? Hensou nado shinai de semete kao dashite nigero yo Houkago no aizu tsukamaeta yatto Hajimareba yurusete shimau nda Nare ai wa shinai natsuka nakute ii Shuuchuu wo kirasu na yo Shikaeshi ga chotto kodomo shimiteru zo Nan nan da kono atsukai wa na? Sukaato wa iranai sekuhara hantai Sentou ga shitai no ka? Sutanto nado nashi da zo Houkago no aizu tsukamaeni iku ze Ore dake ga tsukutte yareru kara Hibon na sutourii omae shika dekinai To tte oki no butai wo Kake dasu sugata ni ippou ga hairu Nigasanai kan dake de meichuu Kizu darake na noni naze kori nai nda? Tsuna mo watatte oku ka sutanto nadonai kedo |-| English= As the school bell rings, I go to catch you I’m the only one who can make this. An extraordinary story, which only you can do On the stage set aside for you Sinfully, with a smile for zero ill will, The struggle continues, it’s probably painting an odd picture Looking for a substitute is a different thing The only difference to this truth Is that if it’s not you, it’s no good You do take my words wrong, And the way you treat me is extremely impolite, However, I’m unable to ignore Your charm that arouses me Make more new works, and make a big scene Let’s go to a new frontier If it’s an illusion, a song will be fine Hell no, not on the stage You run off, i’m looking from afar I won’t let you escape, I even have projectiles You’re wounded, but it’s not for the picture Put an action in it, don’t put a stunt. You spin sweet words with the same person again The rivalry’s increasing, with unreliable discipline Instead of having me look for you, you shouldn’t make things difficult; A useless gentleman is an unfit prince You like escaping when you see me Do you underestimate my capability to catch you…? Don’t disguise yourself, At the very least, show me your face when you escape As the school bell rings, I’ve finally caught you It’s the start of putting away forgiveness I don’t do conspiracies, you’re not dear to me, either You’ve made my concentration run out Revenge is a bit too childish, Just what kind of treatment is this!? I don’t need a skirt, I don’t approve of your sexual harassment Do you want a fight…? But don’t use any stunts. As the school bell rings, I go to catch you Because I’m the only one who could make it An extraordinary story, which only you can do On the stage set aside for you As you start taking a step forward I won’t let you escape, I’ll hit you with just intuition You’re covered in wounds, but why do you never learn? Want to try tightrope walking? We don’t have a stuntman, though. |-| Japanese= 放課後の合図　捕まえにいくぜ 俺だけが作ってやれるから 非凡なストーリー　お前しかできない とっておきの舞台を 悪気がゼロの笑顔が罪作りで 争奪戦は続く　絵的におかしいだろ 代わりを探してみても違いすぎて 確信に変わるだけ　お前じゃなきゃダメだと 言葉を間違えたり 失礼極まりない扱いをしたりしても それでも無視出来ない魅力が俺を掻き立てる 新作はもっと見せ場をつくって 新しい境地へいかないか イリュージョンだとか　歌もいいかもな とんでもない舞台を 駆け出す姿が遠くから見えた 逃がさない　飛び道具もアリだ 傷だらけそれも絵になるじゃないか アクションも入れとくか スタントなど入れない 甘い言葉を紡いでまた一人と ライバルは増えていく　いい加減懲りろって 代わりが見つかるのなら苦労しない 残念なイケメンじゃつとまらないプリンス スキを見てまた逃げた 俺の捕獲能力を見くびっているのか　あぁ？ 変装などしないでせめて顔出して逃げろよ 放課後の合図　捕まえたやっと 始まれば許せてしまうんだ 馴れ合いはしない　懐かなくていい 集中を切らすなよ 仕返しがちょっと子供染みてるぞ なんなんだこの扱いは　なぁ！？ スカートはいらない　セクハラ反対 …戦闘がしたいのか… スタントなど無しだぞ 放課後の合図　捕まえにいくぜ 俺だけが作ってやれるから 非凡なストーリー　お前しかできない とっておきの舞台を 駆け出す姿に一報が入る 逃がさない　勘だけで命中 傷だらけなのになぜ懲りないんだ？ 綱も渡っておくか？ スタントなど無いけど Category:Music Category:Media Category:Character Songs